


Just A Few More Minutes, Please

by milopottz



Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P America/2P England (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2p Fem England, Cardverse, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Allen doesn’t want to leave his bed, and instead wants to cuddle his queen.
Relationships: 2p America/ 2p Fem England
Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Just A Few More Minutes, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Rn, I’m hitting a major art/writing block so I’m just posting whatever good fic I have.

As the bright rays of sunlight shone through the curtains, the Queen of Spades fluttered her eyes open and awoke from her sleep. 

She attempted to sit up and stretch until a sudden force pulled her back to the bed and gripped her tighter. Olivia turned her head around to see Allen, her husband and the King of Spades, clinging onto her and hiding his face against her shoulder blade, groaning and mumbling something she couldn’t understand.

“I can’t understand a single word you’re saying, love,” she giggled softly as she turned her body around to face Allen. 

“I said not yet,” Allen leant closer and nuzzled her neck with his cheek, “cuddle more.”

Olivia sat up and her husband now laid his head on her bosom, “We still have our royal duties to attend to, you know?”

“But I wanna breeeaaak!” Allen playfully whined as he started kissing Olivia’s neck over and over, causing her to laugh.

“You’re such a baby!”

“mmmmhmmmm.”

“You do know they let you take breaks occasionally right?”

“Yeah, but only if it’s breakfast or dinner,” he pouted, “I rarely spend time with you anymore...”

Olivia sighed and combed her husband’s hair with her fingers, “I know, lovely, things have been hard lately, haven’t they?”

And they were. Currently, the Kingdom of Spades is dealing with the massive tension between the Kingdoms of Hearts and Clubs. They are currently negotiating a peace treaty with each other, but there is still the ‘Silent War’ that is still happening between the Spades and the Clubs; it is uncertain which side will let up first.

Allen as the king has to travel back and forth from one place just to talk politics and complicated terms, and even at home, he still has his meetings with his advisors and paperwork to fill up in his study. Olivia’s role was far easier since she as queen only deals with whatever is happening within her own kingdom, including the many provinces and towns there are. That way, both works can be split up equally between them and all can be settled. 

She still wishes she can do more to help him.

Allen looked pensive and rested against his wife’s chest, “Yeah. They have.” He relax more as he listened to her heartbeat and felt her do smoothing patterns on his scalp, massaging him. “I feel lonely without you, honey bun. Do you?”

“Of course I do, you silly goose,” Olivia kisses his messy auburn hair and pulls him closer, “I just wish I could do more to help you.”

They stayed silent that way before Allen reached out and pulled her in for a slow, sweet kiss and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You already have. Just being with you is enough for me.”

Olivia blushed, her pink cheeks becoming as red as her hair, even reaching up to her ears. She giggled and gave him one more kiss and rubbed their noses together. “You’re such a sap, you know that?”

“Not as sweet as you, cupcake.”

“Oh, stop it!” she playfully swatted at him, resulting in Allen laughing and rocking her back and forth on the bed, holding on as if she was a vice, and he wasn’t willing to give her up. 

Allen loved his queen more than anything in the world, and even if he was often separated from her because of work, his love never wavered in the slightest, and so did hers. 

They both resigned to staying in bed, cuddling and nuzzling with each other to make up for all the lost time they didn’t have together until an hour passed and their stomachs growled loudly.

“Man, we better get up now, huh?”

“Mhm, I bet we’ll have to face Zao’s scolding again.”

“Eh, he’ll understand. I’m sure,” Allen kissed Olivia’s forehead and slowly started to get out of bed, “And hey, if I could finish early, can I join you in tea time at 4?”

She blushed and smiled as she replied, “Sure! Though I know you’ll only be taking coffee.”

“And the cheesecake they’re making today.”

“Shut up,” she laughed.

“It’s a date, sweetheart, no excuses.”


End file.
